


I love you and I want you

by potatolesbian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sugawara Koushi-centric, and oikawa wants cuddles, just really soft, sugawara just cant sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatolesbian/pseuds/potatolesbian
Summary: “Go back to bed, I’ll join you later.”“But I want you now.”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	I love you and I want you

Koushi can’t fucking sleep. Another night for the past 4 years. He has gotten used it by now. Ever since he was 17 he suddenly started having sleeping problems. He doesn’t sleep all night and then gets tired the entire day. He doesn’t know if it’s because of his anxiety or his brain just decided to make him  _ the _ night owl that has ever existed in a lifetime. He doesn’t know if it was because of the fact that it was his last year of high school and he had to find a college to go to and that he also had nationals and all the stress was piling up and getting to him. But then again if that’s the case then he knows for the fact that it should have effected Daichi, Asahi and Kiyoko as well. But when they told them as he was trying to have a relatable joke out of it they just looked at him with concern.

“What time do you sleep?” Daichi had asked

“Around 4 am. Sometimes 5.” Koushi replied.

“4 am?!” Asahi looked at him with shock and worry

“What? It’s not  _ that _ bad sometimes I don’t sleep at all.”

“Oh suga..” Asahi said and Daichi asked, “How long has this been happening?” 

“For like 2 months now.” Koushi replied and Kiyoko finally said, “It’s not normal Sugawara.”

Koushi tried to retaliate, “Yeah but I’m getting used to it though!”

“Maybe you should go to the doctor,” Daichi said

“I mean...I have thought about it.” Koushi said 

“Yeah, you should especially now that we have nationals coming up.” Asahi added

Koushi stayed silent

“It’s for the best Sugawara,” Kiyoko said

Koushi still didn’t say anything for a while and then he took a breathe and said, “Yeah okay I will.”

And so he did. He got recommended sleeping pills and for a good year, he used them. They were a bit difficult to get used to but eventually, he did. He used for a year and by the time he had to go to college he slowly stopped using them. There were times where he still had trouble sleeping but it wasn’t bad in college as it was in high school. In high school, he had to wake up at a certain time for volleyball practice or classes or whatever but at least in college, he had scheduled most of his classes after 12 pm so he can sleep late in the morning. Also unlike in high school and his first year in college, he at least tends to pass out by 3 am, sometimes 2 if he’s lucky. However, there are some nights where he is just unlucky.

Tonight is one of those nights. Koushi looks at the clock to see it is 3:37 am and he hasn’t gotten a blink of sleep. His boyfriend is sound asleep cuddling him. Koushi is surprised by how he hadn’t woken him up by how much he has been restlessly moving. Hoping that he would just magically be unconscious. But nope. Tonight is not one of those nights. Koushi sighs and slowly tries to get off the bed and off of Tooru’s hold, carefully making sure to not wake him up. He gets out of the room and moves to the kitchen. Usually, when he couldn’t sleep he would finish up his assignments and revise for upcoming tests. However, he had finished his assignments an hour ago and so far there were no upcoming tests. So he does the second thing he does when he couldn’t sleep.

Chores.

He takes the rag, damps it and starts cleaning the kitchen counter. He starts finding random chores to from thereon. Even chores he didn’t even need to do like reorganize the cushions in the living room’s couch. He remembers the conversation he had with Tooru about this.

_ “You know you can do chores when you come back from classes or maybe after dinner or something instead of in the middle of the night, Kou-chan.” _

_ “Yeah but it’s different when you do it at night you know?” _

_ “No, I don’t know actually.” _

_ “You should try it!” _

_ “I am not going to waste my sleep by doing chores at 3 am! You lunatic.” _

_ Koushi giggles at his boyfriend’s facial expression. He’s cute. _

Koushi is well aware that his boyfriend is worried about his sleeping patterns. Especially on a night like this. Sometimes feels like Tooru is more worried than Daichi and Asahi combined. And that says a lot. But he doesn’t him or any of them as a matter of fact. They don’t want him to fall back into his old habit of sleeping around 4 or 5 am or worse, not sleeping at all.

Eventually, he got hungry while doing chores and went back to the kitchen to make a sandwich or something. After he was done he making and eating it he went to do the dishes. While doing the dishes he felt two hands wrap around his waist which initially shocked him but he then realized who it was. “I’m sorry did I wake you?” He asked and Tooru rested his head on Koushi’s shoulder, “Hmm why are you here?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“It’s 4 am right now.”

“I know.”

Once Koushi was done with the dishes he flicked a little water on Tooru’s face. He whined buried his head on Koushi’s shoulder. Koushi smiled at his reaction and then said, “Go back to bed, I’ll join you later.”

“But I want you now.”

Koushi felt a little twig on his heart.

“Tooru…”

“Kou-chan...please…”

Tooru was now clinging on to him a little tighter and honestly how could Koushi say no to that. 

“Okay then let’s go.”

“Yay,” Tooru said it a bit lazily but Koushi knew it made him happy.

Koushi now found himself cuddling with Tooru again. His hand wrapped around and Tooru is also holding him protectively. As if someone would take Koushi away at any moment. Koushi was looking at the details of Tooru’s face as he slept.  _ ‘He looks so peaceful.’ _ Koushi thinks to himself. He sometimes wondered just how he and Tooru came to be boyfriends. He wondered how they managed to hit it off during college. How they started hanging out together and getting closer. How Tooru started coming over more often. How Tooru just decided to just kiss him one day. How they started dating for a year now. How he’s wrapped his arms around him. How he’s Tooru’s and Tooru’s his.

“I know you’re staring at me,” Tooru says suddenly snapping Koushi’s train of thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes, “Why aren’t you asleep yet?”

“I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“Us.”

Tooru doesn’t say anything so Koushi continues, “How did we end up together? How did we even hang out? How--” Koushi was interrupted by Tooru’s lips on his. When he pulls away Tooru says, “It doesn’t matter. I love you and I want you. And that’s that.” Tooru goes back to kissing Koushi and Koushi kisses him back. They were soft kisses, the ones that made Koushi’s heart flutter. In between kisses, he hears Tooru say, “I love you, Kou-chan.” And once they stopped kissing, while still staring into each other’s eyes Koushi finally said, “I love you too, Tooru.” Soon they both passed out on each other’s arms. Koushi slept peacefully.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Basically based on my own sleeping problem also someone needed to write more oisuga fluff because we are STARVING.


End file.
